drunk at a crime scene!
by x-Pick'n'Mix-x
Summary: Sherlock turns up drunk at a crime scene and still manages to solve the murder! whilst flirting slightly with Donovan :D please R


**a/n:** more from me :) here's a one shot for you coz I got bored :D

xXx

*John's POV*

I had just sat down in my armchair with a cup of tea when I my phone went off. Sighing, I pulled it out and looked at the message.

**1 message received from Lestrade:**

_Come to Kingsway. There's been a murder. I've texted Sherlock, in case he's not with you. – L_

Sherlock wasn't with me. He had gone out to tail some guy for a case. I was supposed to be having a relaxing day off, so much for that.

I arrived at the scene within 20 minutes and everyone was already there, except Sherlock.

"He's not with you then?" Lestrade shook my hand after I ducked under the police tape.

"No, he was saying something about following a guy for something last time I saw him." I replied.

"Right, well-" Lestrade cut himself off as a cab pulled up at the side of the road and Sherlock stumbled out.

"Sorry I'm late!" he called as he joined us. I could tell he was drunk, he smelt of alcohol and was wavering slightly on the spot.

"Uh, how much have you had to drink Sherlock?" Lestrade asked.

"That's the strange thing! I only had a coke!" he leant forward to whisper to Lestrade. "I think someone spiked it! I wonder why?" he leant back with a look of confusion before spotting Donovan.

"Are you drunk freak?" she laughed.

"You're looking beautiful today Sally." He grinned. "Different hair style. That's it." He smiled at her for a moment before turning back to Lestrade.

"Murder? Where?" he demanded.

"I don't think you should really be here Sherlock. You're hardly in a fit state to be at a crime scene." Lestrade sighed.

"Really? Then how come I can tell that you are wearing the same shirt as yesterday? Which suggests that you haven't slept, you stayed at the office late last night, were about to go home when you got the call that placed you here. I can also tell that Sally has changed her hairstyle because she and Anderson have called an end to their affair and she wanted to make him miss her. Looking good by the way Sally." He smiled and winked at her. She _blushed_!

"Are you sure you're going to be ok to be on the scene? We have Anderson working on it, so-"

"You definitely need my help." Sherlock finished and staggered towards the alleyway.

"What- is he drunk?" Anderson demanded.

"His drink was spiked, yes." Lestrade replied.

"Then what the hell is he doing here?"

"Your job." Sherlock grinned and crouched down next to the body of a man who looked to be in his late thirties, he was wearing a suit and had multiple stab wounds across his body.

Sherlock immediately started muttering deductions aloud. "Size ten feet, weighs roughly eleven stone… the murderer left in this direction." He got up and started walking forwards, away from us, we all just watch in amazement. Even when drunk he was still on fire.

Suddenly, he spun on his heel and faced us. "Ha! Mycroft got the blame when I dissected that frog! Mummy thought it was him because I was too young and innocent." He grinned before dropping to the floor.

We all rushed over to him, thinking he had collapsed, but he was looking at something on the floor.

"Look. Here's a piece of fabric. It comes from an expensive suit." he stood up, handed the fabric to Lestrade and started spinning around on the spot.

"What are you doing?" I demanded.

"thinking." He replied, still spinning. "Did you find any prints?"

"no." Lestrade replied.

"Did he have any enemies?"

"Well, he fell out with his brother recently."

"It wasn't him. Where does he work?"

"The bank."

"His secretary, male or female?"

"Male."

"They were having an affair." He decided. He was still spinning on the spot. "He tried to call it off, his secretary didn't like it, finished him off. Simple. Dull. Boring!"

"Wha- how did you get all that?"

He stopped spinning and started to stumble around, trying to keep balanced.

"It was _so_ easy! I'm surprised Anderson couldn't work it out!" he cried. "Actually, scratch that. I'm not surprised." He grinned at the scowling Anderson.

"Anyway!" he cried suddenly. "The man smells of two different aftershaves, his shirt has ink on the collar, someone who had been recently writing had seized him by it. That fabric, if you find his secretary and look through his rubbish, you will find a suit with a patch of material missing. It will be the same as this."

He suddenly stood up straight and looked around. "Shh…" he whispered.

"What?" Donovan asked.

"Can you hear that?" he asked.

"Hear what?"

"The ice cream man!" he cried and started sprinting off down the alley way. He stopped next to the body, pulled something from underneath him and turned to face us again.

"You need to be quick! This is a receipt for a plane ticket to Honk Kong. You need to catch him quickly!" he jumped up and down for a moment before stopping, looking confused and then frowning.

"What?" I asked as we walked over to him.

"The ice cream man has gone." he pouted.

"Look, I'll buy you some ice cream on the way home." I assured him.

"Yay! Thanks John! Lestrade, you need to be quick if you're gonna catch him! You know, Mycroft stops planes going sometimes when he's bored. He wont admit it, but I know he does." He grinned. "Bye bye Sally." He winked at her and then ran off and climbed into a taxi.

"Uh, right, well, see you." I smiled.

I climbed into the taxi with Sherlock, leaving a confused but amused set of Yarders in our wake.

Even when drunk, Sherlock was still better at their jobs then them.

**a/n:** what you think? Let me know please :D


End file.
